


Osamu Lines

by Ree Fireparrot (reefireparrot)



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, osamu has a dark sense of humor but i don't think anything's too explicit, see summary for minor character roles, warning for violence mentions just to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefireparrot/pseuds/Ree%20Fireparrot
Summary: Random lines I thought of for Osamu Ichijouji, for fics that may or may not get written. Chapters are based on what universe they take place in, with descriptions at the beginning of each chapter. If I ever turn them into proper fic (though to be honest don't get your hopes up), they will be posted as separate works. These are only Osamu's lines; I'm not including the dialogue from the people he's talking to.Minor roles/mentions: Mr. Ichijouji, Mrs. Ichijouji, Jun Motomiya, Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Inoue, Hikari Yagami, Iori Hida, Takeru Takaishi, the Four Holy Beasts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, there is an afterlife where the Kaiser is held in a kind of spiritual prison after he broke away from Ken. In this scene, Osamu came to visit him out of sympathy. The Kaiser and Osamu have a complicated relationship, in that Osamu doesn't want to acknowledge that the Kaiser was once a part of Ken and so separates them as much as he can in his mind. The Kaiser, meanwhile, still feels some hostility toward his brother as well as a lingering connection from when he had Ken's heart.
> 
> The other chapters will be longer.

“Fine. I’ll acknowledge you as my brother if it’s that important. But Ken is alive and well, while you’re here. That implies that you’re separate entities.”

“Careful. If you make these visits too unpleasant, I might stop coming. And since nobody else bothers to come here…I wonder how long your sanity will last against the boredom.”


	2. Normal Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two scenes from a universe where Osamu was never in an accident and lead a fairly normal life. The first conversation I didn't really have any specific person in mind that he's talking to. In the second conversation, he's talking to Jun, who's lamenting about her lack of luck in love and asks about Osamu's former classmate, an OC and another (former) child genius named Akihara. Akihara overhears part of their conversation and chooses to interject.

“I was a child genius with parents who never shut up about how special I was. Disappointing people was pretty much inevitable.”

**

“Oh, that guy. Has he gotten himself thrown in prison yet?”

“Well, my guess is he’s single, but only because he’s too self-absorbed to even look at other people, let alone have any romantic interest in them. I suppose if he managed to clone himself he’d finally have someone worthy of being his lover.”

“I don’t know what kind of guys you like, but I can tell you right now that he isn’t your type. No amount of physical attractiveness could make his personality tolerable.”

“Go away, Akihara. We’re busy talking about you.”

“Don’t you have small animals to torture or babies to set on fire?”


	3. Future Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, Osamu was given the memories of his dead counterpart's ghost when he briefly traveled to the future. He was able to avoid his death, but having memories of an alternate future has not exactly made his life easy. In these scenes, he somehow ended up in the canon universe by accident.
> 
> Also, in this universe, the Kaiser is a multi-dimensional entity that Ken was merely a part of, rather than vice-versa. It basically uses emotionally tormented children from different timelines to study human psychology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer that I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Ichijoji are horrible, awful parents who don't deserve forgiveness. Osamu isn't able to forgive their shortcomings, but just because this is from his point of view doesn't mean that point of view is completely objective.

“I’m not willing to abandon my Ken or reopen this Ken’s old wounds. Besides, he remembers an 11-year-old boy with a bright future ahead of him. Someone he could admire. I want to let him keep that memory.”

**

“I remember. The accident. And a lot of what happened after it.”

“Shortly after my tenth birthday, I was thrown through time and space. Specifically, I landed in Hikarigaoka while you were fighting Daemon. I was going to wait until after the battle was over to try and get your attention, but as soon as you sealed Daemon away, I got a visit from the spirit of my future self. At least that’s what I think happened. Suddenly I had all of his…my memories, starting with when I…when you came back from the Digital World for the first time.

“Something bound me to you after I died. Sometimes I just couldn’t wander very far from you, sometimes I occupied your body and saw things through your eyes, and sometimes I even thought I was you. But the one consistent thing was the pain. The darkness. Something cold and malicious attacking me…us…from every angle. I saw that thing, the Kaiser, tear your soul out and fill the cavity with part of itself, subsuming your mind to its own. Fortunately, I managed to catch your soul and surround it with myself to keep it from being destroyed.

“After more than a year of fighting that demon off without rest, I started to lose hope, but then I was contacted by the Four Holy Beasts. They said five people were coming to a place where I could reach out to them, and that I could entrust one of them to deliver your heart back to you.

“Whatever bound me to you slackened a bit after you broke away from the Kaiser, but I still wasn’t entirely free until you banished Daemon. I think it had something to do with the Dark Seed. It became dormant after you rejected its influence, but it didn’t die completely until you stopped fearing it enough to do what needed to be done.

“Anyway, after I remembered everything, I passed out I guess. When I woke up, I was back in 1999. I was determined to be a better brother this time, even if it cost me my sparkling reputation or my relationship with our parents. I made some decisions that maybe weren’t the wisest, but…well, I was a kid.

“I’m sorry. I…can’t abandon everyone in my timeline, and I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories. I shouldn’t have approached you at all, but I needed to know if you were okay.”

**

“That’s the other reason why I didn’t want to say anything. Our parents and I don’t…really talk. At all. Ken guilt-tripped me into eating dinner with them on his 16th birthday, but…well, I tried to be on my best behavior, if only for his sake, but let’s just say he hasn’t broached the topic since.”

“I was forced to watch you suffer and could do nothing about it. I couldn’t even offer a word of comfort or let you know I was there or visit you in your dreams, which I did try. God, I tried everything. I was so desperate, if someone had offered me the chance to make you even a little happy, I’d have taken it even if it meant being their slave for a thousand years. Meanwhile, our parents were in the best position to actually help you, yet they did nothing. Parents are supposed to guide and care for their children, but they all but abandoned you when you needed them the most.

“And when you started doing all those amazing things under the Dark Seed’s influence, they said it was almost like their son had come back to them. “Their son,” like they’d only ever had one. I think the moment I heard them say that was the exact moment when any love I still had for them died for good. I know they eventually got their heads out of their asses and they’ve done a lot to make reparations. And maybe I’m being unfair to my own parents since my Ken didn’t suffer nearly as much from their incompetence as you did. But every time I feel ready to forgive them, something reminds me of how helpless I felt. And I just…can’t.”

**

“Uh…I wasn’t in that accident, if that’s what you mean.”

“Well, yes, but it wasn’t because I was badly injured. I just learned never to drive in a city where people keep guns in their cars.”

**

“Takeru and Iori would have left Ken to be devoured back then - oh, don’t give me that look, you both know I’m right - and Hikari was already dealing with her own shit, so that left Miyako and Daisuke. And at the time, Daisuke’s soul had a steadier light than Miyako’s, so Daisuke it was.”

“There’s no taboo because there’s no need for one. Obviously proving the existence of an afterlife would have severe consequences on society by itself, but that’s the thing. I can’t prove any of what I’m saying, at least not in a way the general public would accept. And with all the people who claim to have spoken with the dead or visited the afterlife - why would your average Joe trust me over any of them?”


End file.
